


Canvas of Life

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Stella mcclain kogane, Stella mckogane, stella kogane mcclain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: He takes it all back as another gulf of nightly breeze ruffles his hair and brings the laughter closer to his heart, nestles there as it pangs in delight.No!It's a lie. Those hadn't been the best of his life. They couldn't even compare with this present right here, the one he's currently living.-----Another short drabble that I wrote as a random Instagram story before I rewrote it properly. It's basically from Lance's perspective and how his previous life as a paladin cannot compete with his life right now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Canvas of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Epica's song with the same title -> listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/Asllzjzwy8g).

Lance kicks his feet. The equilibrium helps him swing forward, the wind blowing his brown bangs from his ocean blue eyes. He flails his long legs in the air, let's the breath out of his chest and allows gravity to pull him back down, the descend a tumult of butterfly giddiness in his stomach. 

The night sky above him is illuminated by millions of stars, lightyears away, that twinkle down on him like distant memories of a past he longs to relive, to feel again. It's a nostalgia that oftentimes crawls under his skin, a never-ending echo of remembrances that still lingers fresh like the night hew. 

He kicks his feet again to swing forward. 

Those days spent fighting for the universe, with his friends and companions by his side have been the best days of his life. Back then he had felt like he belonged to something worthwhile, felt like he had been meant for something grand and great, a battle for a higher hope, for a bigger existence than his insignificant being. It had all been worth all the strife and suffering, all the blood and death. 

It had all been far greater than a mere existence as a flight instructor.

But then the laughs next to him as he takes yet another swing wakes him up to the present. A burst of laughter so pure and so real, so beautiful in his husky tone mingled with the innocence of an angelic one. 

_ No!  _

He takes it all back as another gulf of nightly breeze ruffles his hair and brings the laughter closer to his heart, nestles there as it pangs in delight. 

_ No!  _

It's a lie. Those hadn't been the best of his life. They couldn't even compare with this present right here, the one he's currently living. It could never, in a million years, be compared to this pure moment with the most important people in his life; his husband and their daughter. 

_Keith_ and _Stella_. 

A bark in the distance reminds him that the past might have been good. Yes, it might have brought him to the reality he's facing now and despite the fact that he was happy back then, those memories will never live up to the dreams he's fulfilling right now, in this park with them. This small moment, this perfect moment when Keith helps Stella in her own swing, tiny legs barely touching the gravel, this is the reason he fought to save the universe. 

Because of _them_. 

He stops, the gravel crunching under his feet and he stares back at his husband and daughter, at the halo of happiness they emit and at the way they fill Lance's heart with a sweet fondness he could never describe properly. It's not just pure love he feels, it goes beyond that. It's much deeper, bigger than the galaxy he travelled and wider than the biggest planet he'd been too.

He shakes his head to dislodge the previous thoughts. Nothing will ever compare to these perfect moments. Fighting for the survival of all life was merely the prelude to this precise second of existence. 

What did it matter being a Paladin if his life was empty of Keith and Stella and Kosmo? What did his nostalgia matter if it didn't have Keith and Stella in them? The only reason they mattered is that they led him to this scene of family fondness he grabs with all his might, carves in his heart and lets it pump through his veins. 

These right here are the days he fought so hard to accomplish, that nostalgia only a feeble whisper forgotten in the breeze as he joins his husband's laughter with a low chuckle of his own. 

"Higher daddy," Stella orders and her squeal of contentment is soon swallowed by her loud laugh that drowns the voices of the past. 

Lance kicks his feet again and lets the past swing away as he basks in the present that mattered. His present and his future are all that matters with his past being only a fragment of what he has right now. His canvas of life is now painted in purple colours of the two people who make him feel complete. 

Feel whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
